1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a bottle stopper for conveniently inserting into bottle neck, completely sealing it and preventing from unlawful reuse in closing process, and more particularly to the bottle stopper for using to reseal bottle neck opened.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquor, wine or the like is conventionally contained in glass or ceramic bottle. Before the bottling process, distilled heat liquor has already situated in high inner pressure. In the bottling process, when the traditional plug is typically forced into the neck of a filled bottle, the inner pressure in the filled bottle is essentially greater than atmospheric pressure. Typically, the diameter of plug is apt to slightly greater than the inner circumference of the bottle neck in order to sealably confront each other when the plug is axially inserted into the bottle neck. The plug, therefore, is capable of withstanding substantial inner pressure over long storage periods without deterioration or effect on the contents. During the bottling process, it is hard while the plug is inserted as intended into the bottle neck. In particular, the plug is hard to be remained in the bottle neck by an axially directed inner pressure from within the bottle.
The conventional plug is made of cork which has capillary. The inner pressure from within the bottle, thus, will be released through the capillary of the cork during closing bottle process so that the plug has an improved seal in the bottle neck. However, the plug necessitates to tightly seal the bottle neck and thus it is hard to be inserted into the bottle neck in the bottling process. In addition, wet and aged cork tends to disintegrate and it is often difficult to remove from the bottle neck. Accordingly, it is inconvenient to remove the cork when it is easily snapped in two.
There is a serious problem in the market. Illegal factories fabricate fake liquor or wine by using the used bottles and plugs on which covering a new and intact cap of tinfoil or a plastic material. Accordingly, there is a need of performing the function of indicating whether or not the bottle has previously been opened. Therefore, preventing from reusing plug is one of solutions.
Applicant's PCT application serial No. PCT/US00/28866 discloses a bottle plug mainly including a bottle plug member and an elastomer member. The bottle plug member consists of a gas-tight means and a reuse-proof means and further inserts into the elastomer member being assembled as a unit to form the bottle plug. When the bottle plug is inserted into a bottle neck, the gas-tight means provides an expansion portion to seal the bottle neck and the reuse-proof means provides an appearance and the function of indicating whether the bottle neck has previously opened or the bottle plug has been used. The used bottle plug cannot employ again to reseal a bottle neck even though it can prevent from unlawful reuse in bottle closing process. However, such bottle plug's elements cannot be made of glass, crystal, ceramic or manufactured various designs of bottle head.
The present invention intends to provide a bottle stopper including a locking means and a resealing means in such way to as to mitigate and overcome the above problems.